


Let Me Get Closer

by manskylark



Category: Deadpool (2018), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, might?? turn sexual later idk, piotr takes care of wade, so sorry im so sorry, warning: ive never written these charcters before so this might suck donkey nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: Wade had no one to take care of and take care of him anymore and its starting to get to him. His new family was wonderful but there was still a hole left from Vanessa, a hole that only one metal man could properly fill.





	Let Me Get Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The is set in an AU where the post credits scene had never happened. So Vanessa is sadly still dead and Ryan Reynolds is sadly still that shitty early version of Deadpool.

It had been three months. Three months since he saved Russell and Cables family, three months since Cable saved him, three months since he's found a family. But it's been far longer since he’s been cared for. Really cared for. Strong hands feeding him soup, big, strong hands rubbing sweet smelling shampoo into his...scalp, big, strong, organic metal hands rubbing small circles into his back while the mouth connected to the head connected to the neck connected to the shoulder connected to the arm connected to the big, strong, loving, organic metal hands sings soft, sweet Russian lullabies. A big, strong, soft, loving, organic metal Russian man taking care of him as strongly and lovingly and Russianly as he could.

Wade still loves Vanessa. He loves Vanessa to Hell and back 20 times. And he knows Vanessa loves him just the same. That's why he knew she’d be okay with him seeking out someone to care for him. She knows he will still love her regardless. She would understand that he needed someone to care for him the way she did. Also, this is the universe where she's still dead and the plot is he gets with Colossus, so lets not think too long on it.

That's why he was now making his way to the X-Mansion from his shitty, still mostly burnt apartment, in the pouring rain, at 2 am. He wasn't particularly lonely per say. Russell, Domino, Cable, and him often got together, whether for crime fighting reasons or hanging out reasons. He spent a lot of time at the X-Mansion recently, too, Negasonic seeing him way more than she really wanted much to Yukio's delight. But when he wasn't with his new family he was incredibly depressed and, much like after Vanessa's passing, suicidal. It was never enough. No matter how much time he spent with them it was never enough. He needed more.

 

As he walked up the dirt road, the huge house looming overhead, thought of how he’d propose his request.

Hey, whatever X-Man who comes to the door and will probably punch him on sight, where's TinMans display case. 

Oh! Storm! Looking stunning as ever! Before you strike me with lightning can you give me directions to butch Mettaton's room?

Hey Toad, an X-Men the writer found while searching for X-Men to mention in this scene and thought sounded neat, ribbity ribbit and hop on over here so I can find my future metal husband. You weird motherfucker.

John Wraith! Portrayed my Will.I.Am! Please show me where the aluminum foil man is. Also, love your music, keep at it big guy.

Stepping up to the huge double doors, Wade slammed on the wood as hard as he could. He tapped his foot as he waited for some to answer, getting impatient after 5 seconds and started banging again, his right fist already growing sore with rapidly healing bruises. The longer he waited, though, the more he doubted his decision. 

As common as the trope of Deadpool finding himself absolutely hideous and disgusting in fanfiction is, we will still play on this insecurity due to the writers tendency to project on the characters he writes about. 

And he did find that. He found that his face was the face equivalent of a prolapsed anus. Wade knew he was ugly now. He knew the reason Vanessa didn't think so was because she already loved him. That doesn't get rid of the fact that, conventionally and according to social standards, Wade was ugly. And Piotr, well, Piotr was perfect. He was ranked 22nd in the list of Sexiest Men in Comics. And Bruce Wayne was on that list, so... 

Actually looking at this list it’s very, very inaccurate so scratch that mention.

Piotr was every macho mans wet dream. At times, when Colossus, his muscles were literal metal, and even when not activating his mutation (rarely mentioned in fanfiction-verse!) he still had the muscle density of a brick wall. Wade himself had a toned build, but it paled in comparison to his alloy ally. Men, women, and everyone beyond and between swoon at the sight of him, and probably swoon harder when they get a taste of his gentle disposition. Good ol’ Deadpool was no exception.

Compared to Wade, Piotr was like a God. Like Thors equally hot Russian cousin. Metal or flesh, the guy was handsome. All flesh, Wade wasn't. There's all this talk of acceptance for burn victims and those with disfigurations, but in the end society still makes them out to be creatures rather than humans. 

His thoughts were cut short when a big gleaming hunk of metal ripped open the doors. Perfect. Piotr looked down at him, the realization that it was Wade gave him the expression of biting into a moldy lemon.

“Wade, it is early morning, what could you possibly need right now that could not wait for later time?” He sounded like a mother that was woken from her afternoon nap. Despite all the time he had to think about what to say, Wade could only hang his mouth open in silent stupidity. Piotr let out a sigh and pulled him out of the rain, shutting the door after him. Now that his full body was in view Wade could see him pajamas. They were soft blue and had circus bears on them. Piotr noticed him staring. “Gift from Negasonic.”

Wade was snapped out of his dissociation. “And you actually wear them?”

“She would be sad if I didn't, I believe…” Piotr said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “They are surprisingly comfortable.” Letting out a chuckle Wade dragged his hands down his cheeks. How is this man even real… “Now what was it that you needed?”

“Oh, just wanted to drop by. No real reason. Just bored, y’know. Couldn't sleep. Apartment too cold. Rat infestation. Neighbors having loud, kinky sex. Too much for my little mind to process, much less sleep with.” He moved his hands as he explained, counting down on his fingers and motioning to his head, over exaggerated shrugging. Shaking his head, Piotr’s mouth twisted into a scowl.

“I have feeling you aren't telling whole truth. Or any truth. Please, Wade, you don't need to keep things from me.” He led Wade to a sitting room, setting himself down on an old, creaky couch. Begrudgingly, Wade sat down as well. “Now, please, tell me the truth.”

As much as he wanted to, in True Deadpool Fashion, continue to make jokes, he was desperately tired and desperately in need of care. “Ya-You got me. I love the cold, I brought in the rats, and all my neighbors are exhausted college virgins. The real reason is...fuck, it’s like… like Batman and Robin. Everytime one Robin leaves he just gets another fucking one. He doesn't care what orphan he picks off the street, he just needs one. Well, no, he probably cares about them. He does care about them, and when he doesn't have one it feels like there's something missing. 

“I mean, probably, haven't met the guy, different universe. But probably, since he keeps getting them. Y’know? Doesn't matter who, he just needs someone and the old butler just doesn't cut it anymore. But Dick Grayson just left and Jason Todd hasn't even thought of stealing the wheels off the Batmobile so he has no Robin…” Piotr looked at him with sad, albeit confused, eyes.

“Wade, I have no clue what you're talking about, but it sounds like you are lonely. If you would like to stay rest of night, you just had to say.” As he gave a sigh of relief, Wade looked down at his hands resting in his lap. He was forever grateful that despite being pretty out of the loop on everything else he says, the big guy had a good grasp on reading his emotions. Long winded and stupid DC analogies aside. 

“I promised I’d take care of you, so you are very welcome to stay in guest room for as long as you need.” Wait, no. No, no, no, no. Not a guest room. Wades mind went red alert. Of course he’d offer a guest room. Why would you sleep in his room? You damn fool! Deadpool? More like Damnfool. Like hell Wade wasn't going to fight for the left side of Colossus’ presumably colossal bed though.

“Actually, I was wondering if theres the slightest, tiniest, ittiest bittiest, littlest chance I could maybe, possibly, perhaps, if likely-”

“Wade. Out with it.”

“-sleep with you.” The last part came out in a whisper, like Wade wasn't actually planning on saying it at all. 

He looked down again, his hands ten times more interesting than they were before. He picked at the scars, a habit Vanessa had gotten him to stop, wishing he had come in his suit. Not only was he BooBoo the Clown, he was an ugly BooBoo the Clown. He was an idiot, a dummy idiot who should have stayed at home. 

“Not like, y’know, sleep sleep with, naughty little metal man, but just in your bed, very close to you. Unless you want the first one, then I won't object, just say the word and I’ll open for you like Jack to Ennis. But really I want the other one, the non-sexy one, just for the night. I won't even touch. Well, not while conscious. Well, actually, can't promise that either. But I will try as hard as I can. You can totally say no, too, this is your decis-”

“Wade, please, no more. I'm fine with the bed sharing, as long as you don't talk. Talking is for morning.” His eyes were wide and hopeful as Wade looked up, meeting Piotr’s soft smile and tired features.

“Talking’s for morning, got it. I will...wait till morning…to keep talking. No more talking,” Wade followed Pitor up a flight of stairs, presumidly to his room, “Talking is now no bueno until el sol is up en el cielo. Yessir, totally understand-”

“Wade.” Piotr said in a warning tone, stopping in front of an oak door.

Taking a deep sigh, Wade let out a “got it…” and made his way into the room. The bed was big. Really big. Like, fit an entire family big. And after plopping himself down on it Wade found it was heavenly soft and squishy, too. Star fishing not even half the entire thing he felt like he could fall asleep right there and then. If it weren't for Piotrs big, strong hands easily moving him to the left side. Sitting up in his new spot Wade found that the entire room was big, roughly the size of his whole apartment and perfectly befitting to its owner. Next to him the bed dipped, or rather canyoned, under Piotrs weight. He leaned over to pick up Wades legs, sliding the hastily replaced comforter out from under him and pulling his side over himself and made himself comfortable in a nanosecond.  
Wade followed suit, but after a minute had quickly made his way closer to the gentle giant, wiggling his way under his massive arm to cuddle up to his cool, metal side. Whether out of exhaustion or indifference, Piotr actually lifted his arm to allow Wade an easier access. He supposed if this was the kind of touching Wade was talking about then he didn’t really mind that.

That was, until a certain hand started making its way lower.


End file.
